


4 AM Confessions

by lunarexotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Confessions, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarexotic/pseuds/lunarexotic
Summary: Mark is woken up by his phone ringing, only for it to be Donghyuk yelling about his relay cam with Jungwoo. How is he going to fix this mess?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	4 AM Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> There is cussing and some suggestive remarks at the end. Just a warning.
> 
> I have not written in a very long time, but this idea has been bothering me since watching Mark and Jungwoo's relay cam.

A noise blared through the room. Mark rolled over in bed and clutched his blanket tighter. His phone laid ringing next to him. Squinting at the phone, Mark groaned before checking to see who was calling him at- Mark checked the clock- 4 AM! The caller ID said Donghyuk. Of course, it is, thought Mark as he answered the call with a huff.

“What do you want,” groaned Mark with his eyes shut, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His voice was rough with sleep. He closed his eyes and rested against the bed.

“Excuse me! What do I want?! I want some answers. You spent your entire relay cam cuddling with JUNGWOO! WHAT. THE. FRESH. HELL!”

At the younger yelling at him, Mark sat up in his bed and tried to process the words being thrown at him in disarray. His relay cam is out? They really kept that part in? Oh great…

“We did other stuff! We had breakfast and played video games,” answered Mark in a louder voice. Why was he making excuses? Mark had no idea. He just wanted to sleep. Obviously, Donghyuk had another agenda.

“So your relay cam is a date with Jungwoo! Again, what the hell!”

“You were busy! I did ask you if you were free to hang out! And you did not call me for yours! Jeno told be how you annoyed him for yours because you were bored! You could have called me! Besides, Jungwoo and I thought it would be less boring to do it together!”

“That doesn’t mean you cuddle with Jungwoo for the entire world to see,” replied Donghyuk with a huff at the end. Mark was a patient man. He had been friends with Donghyuk long enough to know sometimes the younger got into a bad mood. That sometimes he would throw his tantrums for a little bit and then be fine. However, Mark was not that patient after being woken up at 4:02 AM to Donghyuk yelling about what he can and cannot do with his other best friend. Something in Mark snapped at how the younger was yelling at him without really listening to him.

“Why do you even care? It is not that big of a deal! You’re my best friend, but he is also my best friend! You really need to chill because it is too late for this,” scoffed Mark as he pushed the hair from his face. His hair was getting too long again. He needs to get it cut. Mark waited for a response from the younger, but only silenced greeted him.

“…Fuck you, Mark Lee,” answered the younger before hanging up. In shock, Mark looked at his phone and sighed heavily. Great, he really did it now. He angered the beast that is a pissed off Donghyuk. Just wonderful! With a groan, Mark rolled over and pulled the blanket up to his nose, his thoughts muddled with what just happened. 

Hyuk had no reason to call him in the middle of the night to yell at him. Not after how he has been silent these past few weeks. Mark has been asking for them to hang out, but all he gets is excuses from Hyuk. He is either busy with work or hanging out with Jeno or having dinner with Sungchan. Mark misses his best friend, but respected his space. If he wanted to push Mark away for a bit, the elder would find a way to understand. 

Since Donghyuk hasn’t been around, Mark has just been spending more time with Jungwoo, his other best friend. Mark likes Jungwoo, thinks he is really funny but also calming. However, he is not Donghyuk. Jungwoo is silly like taffy while Donghyuk is a full hurricane. Mark misses Donghyuk a lot, a pang in his chest now they are fighting.

Mark knew he had to fix this. Hyuk meant a lot to him, and he did not want them to stop being friends all because of a stupid fight like this. They were meant to be inseparable. Now, they are yelling at each other because of some frustrations.

As he was thinking of how he was going to fix this, a hard knock came at his door. Groaning, Mark got up and opened it slightly, surprised to see Donghyuk standing there. He was wearing one of Mark’s shirts, rage painted red on his small face.

“You are a fucking asshole, Mark Lee!”

Quickly, Mark pulled the boy into his room, shutting the door behind them. He turned towards the other, who was still raging where he stood. Mark approached him quickly.

“Are you trying to wake the entire dorm?!”

“Let them hear! Let them hear how much of an absolute selfish asshole you are,” yelled Donghyuk as he hit Mark’s chest with clenched fists. Before he could do damage to either one of them, Mark grabbed his hands and pinned the younger man to the wall.

“What is this really about Donghyuk,” asked Mark with a straight face, inches from the younger’s own. He had the boy’s fists next to his sides on the wall. Donghyuk looked furious and tried to push back against Mark only to fail. Mark’s patience was wearing thin.

“What do you mean?!”

“You would not be calling me or visiting me at 4AM if it was simply about Jungwoo. Why are you so upset? Why am I a asshole all the sudden when I have been nothing but patient with you and your tantrums, you fucking brat,” replied Mark as he stared the younger down with narrowed. Donghyuk tried to fight once more against the hands holding him down before relenting. His arms fell to the side as he visibly deflated.

“I try to hug you, and you run away! I try to hold your hand, and you shake it off. Lately, you act like you’re mad at me or avoiding me. You won’t talk to me! But you sure as hell will cuddle with Jungwoo?! What did I do wrong?!”

“Let me get this straight. Sungchan can sit in your lap and hold your hand, but Jungwoo can’t cuddle with me? You have been ignoring me! I try to get your attention all the time, but you are either too wrapped up in Sungchan or WinWin to notice. I have been asking to hang out, and you always have an excuse not to! So yes, I cuddled with Jungwoo because he has been there while you have been hurting me,” answered Mark as he pushed off and away from Donghyuk, giving them both room to breathe and calm down. Mark walked in circles as he tried to regain control of himself, mind in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

“You could have told me! I thought you were better than this! You’re such a prick,” yelled Donghyuk as he fell against the wall again, tears in his eyes. His eyes avoided Mark as he fidgeted with his shirt. Tears were starting to leave trails down his golden cheeks. Mark’s heart broke at the sight. He was such an idiot.

“Hyuk…” called Mark as he approached the other. Donghyuk turned and moved away, rejecting Mark’s out-stretched hand.

“I just wanted your attention,” whined Donghyuk as he turned his back to Mark and wiped his tears.

“You always have my attention. I am always there when you will have me. I am like a sunflower, and you are the sun. I always look at you,” whispered Mark as he slowly approached the smaller boy, wrapping a hand around his wrist to pull him to face him.

“Did you mean it? That I am a brat,” asked Donghyuk softly, his eyes completely avoiding Mark as he turned towards him.

“No, I didn’t. Come here,” beckoned Mark with open arms, pulling the other man closer. Donghyuk rested his head in the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark felt tears soak his shirt as the younger boy shook in his arms. The elder held him tighter, letting Donghyuk bury his sorrows into his neck and shoulder. Eventually, Donghyuk calmed down to just minor sniffles.

“I am sorry,” they said at the same time, whispered into the stillness of the room. Mark lightly chuckled and ran his hand down Donghyuk’s back. Slowly, Mark pulled away before leading them towards the bed.

“We need to talk about this,” spoke Mark with a heavy sigh. Donghyuk nodded as he fiddled with his fingers. He looked so small in the oversized shirt, his hair in disarray, his cheeks slightly pink and scattered with stars. Mark loved the sight. Mark thought he looked more beautiful now than in any photoshoot.

“Why are you really upset? Please be honest so I can fix this,” asked Mark softly as he traced patterns on Donghyuk’s hand. His eyes were attentive to the other boy, who bowed his head and nodded.

“You mean everything to me. And to see you with Jungwoo in that way, when you barely even touch me, hurt me. I am the one initiating the hugs and everything. To see you so vulnerable with Jungwoo when you won’t do that with me. And it hurt even more now that the entire world can see it,” explained Donghyuk as he continued to avoid Mark’s tender gaze. The elder lightly cupped his face so they can look at each other. He had messed up, and he hoped the younger would see the sincerity of his words in his eyes.

“You mean everything to me, too. I do admit Jungwoo and I are close. He is my best friend after all. We have fun together, and we have our own jokes and all that. But that does not compare to what you and I have. I thought you understood this. What you and I have is different. Right? I have told you before that we are soulmates. Whatever your soul is made of, mine is the same. What I am trying to say is I love you, Donghyuk. More than just my best friend, although I hope you will always be my best friend no matter what. You’re the sun, and I happily orbit you all the time. I just figured you did not feel as deeply as I do, which is why I shied away from your affection. Because it hurt me to be so close to someone I couldn’t love fully. I am sorry I hurt you as it was not my intention,” responded Mark as he continued traced patterns on Donghyuk’s skin. He was warm to the touch, and it made Mark want to crawl into his skin and never leave. His own personal sun that was currently cloudy because of the bad decisions he had made. Donghyuk deserved more. Deserved better.

“Are you serious,” whispered Donghyuk as he looked at Mark with tears at the cornered of his eyes. Mark cradled his small face in his hands and nodded, an adoring look in his eyes.

“Yes, Donghyuk. I love you. And I will tell you every day. I will cuddle with you all you want and adore you in every way. If you will let me,” offered Mark softly. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. 

Donghyuk sat there in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth parted slightly. Slowly, the boy started to nod, a smile appearing on his face. The clouds had parted, and the boy in front of Mark glittered in golden rays. 

“I would love that. And I love you, too. I am sorry I was a brat,” apologized Donghyuk as he interlaced his hands with the elder’s. Mark laughed at that.

“I am used to you, Donghyuk. You can just now be a brat in other ways,” stated Mark with a mischievous glint. Donghyuk grinned wickedly at that.

“Oh ya? I think we can arrange that.”

“Yes. But right now, I am going to sleep because I have a schedule in 4 hours,” said Mark as he hopped off the bed to fix the covers he had thrown to the side when Donghyuk knocked.

“Ok. Can we cuddle now,” asked Donghyuk as he stood next to Mark. Mark laughed and nodded. 

“Sure,” chuckled the elder as he pulled the boy to lie with him under the covers. Donghyuk rested his head against Mark, tucked nicely under his chin into his neck. Mark drew lazily up and down the boy’s back.

“Goodnight, Hyuk.”

“Goodnight, Milk.”

“Hyuk!”

Mark pinched the younger while he chuckled lightly.

“Goodnight, Marky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! I appreciate it!


End file.
